A Crippled Heart
by Twisted Ingenue
Summary: Remus has gone through life as a werewolf. Tina has gone through life with a physical deformity. When the two meet...will magic happen or will they both be afraid to take a chance? Slight AU RemusXOC
1. Prolouge

Hello! My name is Tina Susan Epentecoe, but you can just call me Tina. I'm 18 years old and I found out I was a witch at the age of 11. Did I also mention that I'm handicapped?

Yes, you heard me…_handicapped_! My right leg and foot are twisted to the side and if I put the heels of both of my feet together, it forms a natural ninety-degree angle.

I was born with it and I still walk with an embarrassing limp. That's why I was so excited when I was told I was a witch and had been accepted into Eyescues School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Salem, MA; I thought they could fix my deformity and end the sympathetic stares from everyone I meet. But alas, when I hobbled up to the school infirmary they said there was nothing anyone could ever do. So I was stuck labeled as a freak of nature. It was bad enough in the Muggle world when I was just a minority, but in the Wizarding world, no one (who wasn't permanently in a hospital ward) was handicapped.

Finding friends was always difficult; with girls I always managed to find a friend or two but it took a hell of a lot of time…though my real problem was with boys. I've never had a boyfriend and I suppose I never will.

I will admit that I am a fairly attractive girl with ivory skin, powder-blue eyes, long, curly brown hair, and a willowy figure…but that's all I'll admit and I've learned that my looks mean nothing…when a boy finds out.

Boys who've never met me often gaze upon me with longing eyes, but when I start to hobble up to them, they'll either talk to me with an impersonal politeness, or they'll make a rapid retreat. No boy wants a girl who's crippled. As one boy in my Muggle school told me,

"You're no good to a boy…you can't dance with him, you can't play any sports with him, you would look awful taking a romantic walk with him, and you might fall over if try to kiss him!"

I'll never forget those words and I'll never forget the long time I spent in the bathroom crying. Though his last remark may have not been true…he was right about everything else.

When I learned about Quidditch when I arrived at Eyescues, I was overjoyed. Being on broomstick didn't require walking or running and I couldn't be clumsy!

How mistaken I was. I tried out for the team in my second year and I fell off my broom when I got about ten feet in the air. That damn leg threw me off balance. I tried again and again but it was in vain. When I was about to try the seventh time, I heard the Quidditch captain say,

"You would think that she wouldn't be such a klutz on a broom since she's such a klutz on the ground."

I threw the school broom aside and hobbled off in tears. And, yes, the Quidditch captain was a male. It would hurt so much less if it were girls making the mean remarks, but the worst I got from girls was pitying looks. Boys were so cruel. I never even talked or looked at boys anymore. Even if they looked like they might be interested, as soon as they saw me walk, they'd turn away. It didn't matter if I was pretty…I was a cripple.

But even if I thought my case was hopeless, I knew I had to try for a future...so I accepted a scholarship to Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 1

Wizard College…an experiment the Ministry of Magic has always wanted to try…an experiment that has finally been put into action. I looked up at the building. It looked nothing like the Hogwarts castle I had seen in books…it looked more like a Muggle college with several large brick buildings spread out on a campus. Though, I could tell it was a magical place by the college students whizzing around broomsticks, blowing bubbles the size of minivans and levitating all over the place. How the in the world could I study?

My large trunk was levitating in front of me when I reached my dorm building. The large brass sign read, "Lassenzo Building"

I reached in my skirt pocket and grabbed the small slip of paper. While still holding my wand out, keeping my trunk in the air, I unfolded the piece of paper that said,

"Lassenzo, Room 426,"

My heart rate sped up. I had to go up four flights of stairs in my condition. Then it hit me,

"I can apparate for Christ's sake!" I said to myself, relieved.

But no sooner had I said that, a orange sheet of paper on the door caught my eye,

"No magic permitted in hallways, staircases, lobbies, or classrooms."

I groaned and the pit in my stomach returned. I _did_ have to lug my trunk up four flights of stairs with a twisted leg. I sighed and pushed the door open, pulling my trunk into the marble lobby. I kept pulling on it until I reached the foot of wide, grey cement stairs.

I lifted up the trunk, it weighed a ton and I was already trembling from the strain. But I had to keep moving.

After about 5 steps I started to stumble backwards. I tried to keep my balance, but it was impossible with that horribly heavy trunk. I made an attempt to step down but that only made matters worse. My foot slipped on the step, I dropped my trunk, and I fell backwards.

I let out an earsplitting scream. But instead of my skull crashing against the cement, I fell into someone's arms. The person held onto me, lifted me up, and put me safely on the step in front of her/him.

"Are you alright?" A soft, but undoubtedly male voice asked.

"Oh, no! A guy!" I thought as a cold feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I stammered, "Thank you, I just tripped. It was…nice of you to…help." I didn't dare turn around to face him…I didn't want to disappoint myself by looking at someone who would be repulsed by me later.

"Um…would you like some help with that?" He asked timidly, his British accent was so cute (well, most people in England were British, but…you know), "I had to get help today…I was up on the fourth floor."

"Oh, that's where I'm headed." I replied, but a voice in my head was shrieking,

"Stop associating with him! You're just going to get hurt again! Suck it up and move up the st…"

"Oi, Moony!" A cheerful voice, and unfortunately, a masculine one, broke my train of thought. "Everything alright down here? I thought I heard you screaming." He was several steps above from where I was standing and he turned to me, I adverted my eyes, "Of course I meant this bloke over here, miss."

"Stuff it," "Moony" grumbled. I couldn't help but giggle a little. But I stopped myself instantly, afraid of getting too attached to either of the boys I was caught between.

"It's not against the law to laugh, you know," the more confident male chuckled. I put my deformed leg behind me, desperately trying to hide it.

"Sorry…just still…a little…shaken up…by…the fall," I stuttered, still keeping my eyes downcast.

"You're not from here, are you? American, I'm guessing." The bold one remarked.

"Yeah…Massachusetts," I replied.

He took my hand that was at my side and shook it. "Name's Sirius Black," He greeted me heartily. I was forced to look up. I looked to see an incredibly handsome boy with sleek, long, black hair and almost black eyes. He was insanely gorgeous and I felt my face burning.

"You're such a prat, Padfoot," the boy behind me laughed, "You hold out your hand to show you want to shake hands. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Ah, but you are forgetting, Moony, my parents are both dirty gits without manners. How could one expect any more of their son?" Sirius said this with a lighthearted air, but I still wondered if what he'd said was true.

I felt a tap on the shoulder. I whirled around to face my rescuer. Well, so much for my dignity.

"Moony" wasn't as drop-dead gorgeous as Sirius was, but I had to admit he wasn't unattractive. He had sandy-brown hair and light, kind brown eyes. He looked a little weary, but he gave off a pleasant impression all the same.

"Now, Sirius, here's how to properly introduce yourself," he was blushing slightly as he held his hand out to me, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it. He had a firm grasp and his hand was warm. I was so determined not to give my name, to get them out of my sight…

"Tina…Tina Epentecoe," I said, still shaking his hand. Remus dropped my hand, cheeks very pink.

"Would you like us to help you carry your trunk?" Remus said very fast, all in one breath.

"He falls for me now…but it only takes time," I thought to myself.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much." As much as I "wanted" to get away, I knew I couldn't accomplish the task on my own.

Sirius walked down a little more and picked up the left side of the trunk while Remus came up from behind and took the right side. I came up and placed my arms under the middle, though I didn't appear to be helping much.

"It's okay, we'll handle it, Tina," Remus grinned sheepishly. I blushed; it was a little embarrassing doing nothing while they did all the work. But I climbed up the stairs right behind them. Apparently they hadn't noticed my leg yet.

The three of us went up the four flights of stairs in silence. Both Remus and Sirius were straining from the weight, their minds probably on trying not to look like a wimp in front of a girl. Boys will be boys!

"Here we are!" Sirius exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"So, what room are you in?" Remus asked. Sirius made a gagging sound. "What?!" Remus looked confused for a moment, and then he turned pink again. "Oh, Lord…Tina…I didn't mean…Sirius you're so immature!" Sirius was laughing uncontrollably. His laugh sounded more like a bark than a laugh.

"Don't worry about it," I said, stifling laughter, "Um…you know which way room 426 is?"

Both boys looked at each other, Sirius had stopped barking. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's to the left," Sirius nodded, "Come on; we'll take you to it."

My blood ran cold. That would mean they'd have to see me walk. "Um…no…I think I can find it."

"We're headed that way anyways," Remus pointed out, "We'll…just walk with you."

I was trapped. "Alright," I nodded shakily, "But, let…me…take that trunk…no more stairs for me to go down." I thought that I could hide my twisted leg if I could stay close to the wall, drag the trunk on the ground, and keep it in front of my legs.

I proceeded with my plan, dragging the trunk in front of me on the soft carpet. I knew that I looked pretty odd and students passing by gave me strange glances.

"Er…you need some help with that?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I wished that they'd just leave so I could hobble to my room.

"Well, here you are," Sirius gestured to a separate hall with a door on each side. I turned to the right to see room 426. Then his face broke into a grin, "And here _we_ are," Sirius pointed to the door across from mine, room 425.


	3. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to cry. It was just my luck that I had to see these boys every day now…and I'd have to see their looks of cruel amusement or disgust. I couldn't hide it from them forever.

Just as I began to wallow in self-pity, the door to room 425 swung open to reveal yet another handsome British boy.

This one had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. Though he had knobby knees, he was very muscular and looked athletic.

"It's about time you two got back!" The boy remarked as he stepped out into the hall. I stuck my leg behind me just in time as he turned to face me. "Hi, how are you doing? I'm James Potter…roommate of these two lousy bums."

"Where's Wormtail, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Napping," James laughed, "Now what did you say your name was again?"

"I never told you my name," I said. James looked at me expectantly so I was forced to continue, "My name's Tina…Tina Epentec…"

"What's all the noise out here?"

I whirled around the see a very pretty girl standing at the wide-open door of room 426. She had beautiful red hair and stunning green eyes.

"Hi, Lily," James was blushing furiously.

"Hi, James," Lily responded with a sweet smile and then turned her gaze to me. "Are you my roommate?" I nodded. "Well, unlike the boys over there, our room only has two beds, so it's just us. I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

"Tina Epentecoe," I shook her hand.

"Let me get that trunk," Lily said, taking the handle and pulling.

"No, it's…" But Lily had already dragged the trunk into the room.

"You can come on in now; I'll help you set up." Lily motioned for me to come in.

All four of them were staring directly at me in silence. I was hopelessly trapped.

Mustering up all my courage, I took a deep breath and hobbled in the room as quickly as I could.

"Are you hurt, Tina?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

"No…this…leg has been…effed up since the day I was born." I responded, blinking back tears of humiliation when I heard poorly stifled gasps behind me.

"Oh, let's close the door, those boneheads out there are trying my nerves," Lily said as she walked over to the door and slammed it, blocking the three boys from view. "I hope you don't mind the bed by the window. I've always liked being close to the door." Lily was gesturing at the double bed by a wide, curtained window.

"Thanks, Lily, I prefer the window, actually," I gave her a weak smile and she beamed back at me.

At least I had found a friend.

………………………………………………

Remus' POV

"That Tina's one cute chick," Sirius commented as he let out a whistle.

"Typical Padfoot," I muttered.

"Why did you both look so shocked about it?" James asked while running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"About _what_?" I felt my cheeks burning.

"That leg," James said bluntly. Now was one of those rare occasions where I wanted to give James a good kick in the pants.

"I can't believe we didn't notice it," Sirius said, "I mean…we were with her all that time…but, come to think of it…she was acting pretty strange. She was acting like…" Sirius rubbed his chin, "…like Moony does around _girls_!" Sirius playfully elbowed my ribs.

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled as I pushed Sirius away.

"Aww! Is ickle Moony feeling grumpy-wumpy?" Sirius teased.

"Don't make fun of him, Padfoot," James said innocently, "He's just _in love_! And anything as _frivolous _as love should not get in the way of Moony's studies…you know how he gets if anything takes him away from his books!"

"You both are acting like a bunch of third years!" I snapped. This was getting way out of hand.

"I think you've hit the nail on the head, Prongs," Sirius sniggered giving James a high five. "So who's the _unlucky_ girl? _**Tina**_, perhaps?"

My face felt like it was on fire. Who were they to guess how I was feeling?

"Oh, he's blushing like a bride now, Paddy!" James whooped with laughter.

"Bugger off!" I snarled. This was getting to be too much for me. "I'm just going to go study."

"Study?!" Sirius sputtered, "School hasn't even started yet!"

"Talk about over-achieving," James chuckled, "Come on, Remus; don't be embarrassed about liking a cripple girl!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and I heard Sirius groan,

"Nice going, Prongs,"

All three of the boys had serious expressions on their faces. James slowly put his hand in front of his mouth,

"Dear God, that came out wrong," James moaned, "If, Lily ever…"

But I never heard the rest about Lily because I had punched James in the gut with all my might, knocking the wind out of him, and throwing him to the ground.

I looked down at my friend. His glasses were askew and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He was too shocked to even feel the pain.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered.

Overwhelmed with everything that had occurred in the past fifteen minutes, I stormed off.

……………

Later…Remus' POV

I'd been sitting outside on a wooden bench for about half an hour. My head was in my hands and I was thoroughly irritated at myself. I had never hit anyone before…even someone I didn't like. It was funny that the first person I slugged was James…a dear friend.

But I was also thinking about Tina. I couldn't have been having feelings for her already! It wasn't like me to form a crush on a girl when I had just met her less than an hour ago. Sirius, yes…but me…no.

"But I have to be more careful than Sirius does," I thought gloomily, "Sirius isn't a werewolf! He's not a danger to girls like I am."

I moaned with exasperation and pressed my forehead harder against my palm.

…………………….

Tina's POV

"Go…talk to him," Lily gave me a push towards the bench where a stressed-out looking Remus was sitting.

I backed away. "Why do I have to do this, Lily?" I pleaded with her. I knew I had made a mistake by telling her I thought Remus was…_nice_.

"That's what you get for opening up to people," my inner voice chided.

"Because he likes you," Lily sighed, "Come on," she gave me a gentler shove, "I'll bet you two have a lot in common."

"Lily…no boy in the right mind would be interested in me!" I hissed.

Her emerald eyes sparkled as she put a hand on my shoulder. "No boy is in his right mind, then."

Then, without warning, Lily grabbed my arm and jerked me towards Remus.

"Stop it!" I cried.

But Lily didn't pay me any mind. When I was right at the bench she gave me one last hard shove and I toppled forward directly on top of Remus.

I had my hands on his chest and his arms were around my neck. His light brown eyes were fixed upon mine. My ears felt blazing hot and Remus' cheeks were a vivid pink. He was unbearably cute when he blushed.

We remained in that position for a while, not saying a word, until I broke the silence,

"We've…got to stop…meeting like this. Someone's…going to get hurt." My hands were still on his chest, supporting my weight. I didn't want to take my hands away. His chest was so warm and surprisingly muscular.

"Well…I guess that's the only way I meet girls," Remus chuckled weakly, "They have to fall on me." He coughed nervously and took his arms away from my neck.

"I…I…can…relate," I stammered. I quickly pulled my hands back and stood up. "I…I…mean…with boys…I pretty much…have to…fall on them." I blushed. I'd just made matters worse. I decided to keep my mouth shut from then on.

"Um…is Lily a good roommate?" Remus asked politely.

"Oh yeah," I replied, "Er…she dates James, right?"

"Yeah…it's been going on for a while," Remus responded, "She actually used to hate him…but then…it just worked out," he started to timidly scoot over, "Would you like…um…to…sit down?"

"Sure," I nodded shakily and sat down beside him. My hip was lightly brushing against his. "Thanks, Remus," I gave him a shy smile and he grinned sheepishly back.

…………………………………..

Remus' POV

Merlin's beard, she had pretty eyes! They looked like a robin's egg. My heart was beating unusually hard against my chest. She smiled sweetly at me and I gulped.

"You're about the shyest boy I've ever met," Tina commented, not unkindly.

"That was…the longest sentence I've heard from you…without a stutter," I replied, not believing my courage.

"Boys make me nervous," she sighed quietly as she bit her lip, "All the ones…I've met…are really…really…um…"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"They're always very…_aware_ of my…my…condition," she was blinking quite a lot and her eyes were shimmering. I also noticed that her chin was quivering slightly.

"Pad…I mean _Sirius_ and I…didn't notice it," I said, trying to be comforting.

"You have no idea how hard…I was trying…to hide it," Tina's voice was cracking.

My throat was constricting as I tried to get words out. "Well…um…I…I…I…don't…" I gasped for breath, "Well…I don't care." I felt nauseated and dizzy. _I_ actually said that!

"Really?" Tina said with a harsher tone, "A girl that you can't dance with…a girl who can't play sports…"

"I can't play sports and I hate dancing," I interrupted her. She looked taken aback by my bravery. I still couldn't believe I'd grown so courageous. "And besides…Sirius said you were…" I bit back my tongue.

"Sirius said _what_ about me?" Tina pressed.

"He said…" I felt my ears burn, "He said you were…"one cute chick," I looked up at her and smiled apologetically. To my surprise, Tina started to giggle.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…but Sirius seems like kind of a… _player_…and a…"

"Flirt," I finished for her as I started to grin, "He is…believe me. He's a nice guy and all…but you better watch…watch…" But I couldn't finish due to a wave of laughter that came over me. Before I knew it we were both laughing like loons, thinking about Sirius hitting on every girl in the universe. I could tell she had a mind like mine. People who flirted for fun were amusing to us.

"Do my ears deceive me?" the bold voice of Sirius rang out. "_Me_ a _flirt_?! Preposterous! I've never heard of such a silly thing!" Just when he'd finished talking, he gave Tina a wide grin and a winked in her direction. "Call me," Sirius mouthed to her. Tina giggled and turned a rosy shade of pink. My blood started to boil.

"You shouldn't have been spying on us," I grumbled.

"A marauder to the end, mate," Sirius chuckled good-naturedly, "And don't worry, Moony…she won't call me…Muggle electronics don't work here."

"Sirius," I snapped angrily, "you are such…"

"A man-whore!" Tina cut in randomly. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth when she'd realized what slipped out.

Sirius and I both gaped at each other, not believing what sweet little Tina had said. When our eyes met, his mouth cracked into a grin and I hesitantly grinned back…it was the "boy way" of reconciliation. Besides, it was hard to stay angry at Sirius.

After we'd "made up", Sirius put his hands over his eyes and let out a fake, melodramatic sob. "Oh, Tina! You're so hurtful!" Sirius gave an exaggerated sniff, "Being a man-whore is so difficult sometimes…and Remus pays terribly!"

"I figured you're just not worth that much, Padfoot," I shrugged my shoulders. I heard Tina's cute giggles and I smiled with satisfaction. "She thinks I'm funny!" I thought triumphantly.

"So…what area are you two planning to major in?" Tina inquired when her giggles ceased.

"Remus, James, and I are going to major in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We want to be Aurors." Sirius said.

My stomach wrenched in guilt as I heard the name "James". I was still a little angry at him, but he didn't deserve what he got. He really was just being an idiot and the words slipped out. I hoped desperately that he would be able to forgive me. I couldn't stand losing one of my dearest friends. People like me had trouble making friends and losing any of them would've been awful. "How is James, by the way?" I asked Sirius cautiously.

"He's with Lily," Sirius replied, "He and I were talking when Lily came up with a gleeful expression on her face and said she wanted to talk to James. He went into her room and naturally, I put my ear against the door. I heard it had something to do with you, so I skipped down the stairs and searched the campus for you."

"Is he…I mean…_okay_?" I gulped. Sirius gave me a knowing look and responded,

"He's fine. He's feeling a little low…and a little shocked. But to answer your _real_ question…no, he's not mad at you. More mad at himself, really."

"What's going on?" Tina looked puzzled.

"Remus and James got into a little argument," Sirius replied, "But I think its okay now, right, mate?" Sirius slapped me on the back.

"Yep," I nodded gratefully.

"But I still think the two need to talk," Sirius pulled me off the bench with outstanding force. "Will you excuse us?" He winked at Tina again.

"No problem," Tina smiled, "Bye, Remus! Bye, Sirius!"

And with that I was dragged away to make amends with James.


	4. Chapter 3

Sirius' POV

"Here, kiss and make up," I muttered as I pushed Remus up to James.

"Um…" Remus said.

James was furiously messing with his hair. "Erm…"

"Give it up, Sirius," Lily sighed, "They're boys…should I explain any more?"

"I was an idiot, Moony," James mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Prongs!" Remus grinned.

"So, Remus," Lily got up off of James' bed, "How's _Tina_ by the way?"

"Not you too!" Remus moaned, "Won't you guys just leave me alone about it? There's nothing at all going on so get off my case about it!" I realized that Remus wasn't pretending to be irritated…he _was_ irritated…which I found peculiar since I enjoy being teased about my love life.

"By nothing…you mean _snogging_, right?!" James sniggered.

"Come off it, James," I was getting jealous of all the undeserved attention Remus was getting. "The only girl Remus has kissed is his mum."

"Now that's the truth!" Peter squeaked as he stepped out of the bathroom. A flushing sound could be heard in the background.

"Oh, who asked you?" Remus snapped.

"Come on, guys…let's not bother him anymore," Lily piped in softly.

"Ah, my little green-eyed hypocrite speaks," James chortled, "You were the one that started it…and, correct me if I'm wrong…but didn't you push Tina on top of Moony about twenty minutes ago?"

"Well…instead of bugging Remus about his girlfriend…I gave them a little push in the right direction!" Lily defended herself.

"Yeah, sure," James scoffed. Lily leaned over him and gave him a peck on the cheek. James entire face resembled the color of a cherry. James was a disgrace to the male gender. He turns red after a measly peck on the cheek. I mean, the only time I ever even turn slightly pink is when the chick's tongue is almost at the back of my throat.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus grumbled, "And I'm tired of being bugged about it. Come on, Wormtail, let's get something to eat."

Peter enthusiastically rushed to Remus' side as they walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, I ran up to the door and slammed it.

"Okay…so what's the plan?" I whispered dramatically as I pressed my back against the door and stretched out my arms as if a hoard of flesh eating zombies were outside.

"What plan, Sirius?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" James added "innocently".

"Stop being gits and tell me what's going on!" I was getting irritated. "I know you two are plotting to get Remus and that chick together and I want in."

"Why would you ever guess a thing like that, Paddy?" James had a smart-ass grin on his face.

"You weren't _eavesdropping_, were you, Sirius?" Lily pretended to be mortified.

"Yes I was," I admitted proudly, "How else would I have been able to find Moony and that girl together? I heard you saying you threw her on him, Lils…good plan, by the way…"

"It may have been a bit much," Lily bit her lower lip, "But…well…sometimes you need to be aggressive with things…"

"Especially with Moony," I laughed, "And Tara seems almost as shy as he is!"

"It's _Tina_, Sirius," Lily looked agitated, "And, yes…that's the reason why James and I are planning to take action. They both obviously like each other but they're both so timid around the opposite gender that nothing will happen if they don't have a little push…"

"You mean a _big_ push, right?" James smiled mischievously.

I was getting even more irritated by the second. _I_ was the King of Romance! They should've been begging me for help. Lily must've noticed because she gave me a wink and said,

"But you can help if you _really _want to." I knew she just added that "really" to irk me…but I kept my composure, shot her the famous Sirius grin and replied,

"Alright then…and believe me…I have ideas,"

………………………………………..

The Next Day…Tina's POV

I was hobbling as fast as I could down the hallway to get to my first class. I knew I was going to be late in about one minute. I was rushing to class because just before I was about to leave…I had misplaced my wand. It was very odd since I put it in the pocket of my sky-blue jacket and right after Lily headed off to class, it had disappeared.

I spent about ten minutes searching for it until I finally found it in under my goose-down pillow. Talk about strange!

I screeched to a halt when I reached classroom 578 for "History of Magical Defense" class.

When I limped in, I saw there was only one seat remaining in the back of the classroom. In between Lily and _Remus_!

Lily was waving at me and motioning at the seat. I had no choice but come over and sit down.

"Hi, Lily," I greeted her quietly. Lily leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Say hello to him,"

I took a deep breath. As I was about to turn to greet Remus, I felt his shoulder bump roughly against mine. I felt a sharp pain…but my skin tingled with delight at his touch.

"I'm so sorry, Tina," he lightly touched my shoulder, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…don't worry about it," I smiled shakily, "I'm fine."

Remus whipped around to face Sirius (who was sitting next to him) and said through clenched teeth, "Sirius…what'd you do that for?"

"Wormtail tapped me on the shoulder and I lost balance," Sirius was grinning, "I couldn't help it…sorry."

I turned to face the front of the class as a chubby little woman with curly, chalk-white hair started to jabber away.

But I couldn't concentrate on the professor's words…for I had a feeling in my gut that there was something going on.

…

Lily's POV

I was feeling unnaturally giggly (being giggly at all was not a typical thing for me…so this was something). Everything was going according to plan and I was glad the boys finally relented to my more subtle tactics to get Remus and Tina together. First of all was the wand I hid from her so she'd come late and have no choice but to sit next to Remus. The other one (James' idea) was for Sirius to push Remus into Tina…he'd have to apologize to her. It was all running smoothly.

I was just about to proceed with my next plan when Tina tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lily…what date did Hurmid Iopine lead the anti-Muggle rally I missed that."

"December 23rd, 1873," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks," Tina whispered. And she turned back to face the teacher. Now was the time to break her quill…so she'd have to borrow one from Remus. Yes…I know it sounds a little lame…but I'm just warming them up a little bit.

I stuck my wand under the desk, pointed it at Tina's quill, and shouted in my head, "_Kiradian__!"_ Those non-verbal spells do come in handy!

And as the pink vapor rose from the end of my wand, the tip of the quill snapped and Tina jumped back in surprise. She probably hadn't been pressing too hard and she didn't expect it to break so suddenly.

I felt another tap on my shoulder…I knew this would be coming. "Lily, my quill broke…could I borrow one from you?"

But luckily I had prepared for this. "Sorry, Tina…the only one I have is the one I'm using now."

"Are you all copying this down?" The teacher wheezed.

"Why don't you ask Remus? He's got several extras." I was trying not to look to smug as her face paled considerably.

"This is really important…this'll be on the exam, so I advise that you take notes," The teacher warned…just at the right time, bless her heart."

Tina gulped and turned to Remus. While her back was turned, I reached down inside her purple bag and pulled out her "History of Magical Defense" textbook. I passed it discreetly to James and he winked at me. Oh, his hazel eyes made my heart skip a beat!

I looked up, just in time to see Tina open her mouth,

"Um…uh…R…Remus?" Tina sputtered.

Remus turned to her; he was looking at her with timid, light brown eyes. "Y…yes…T…Tina?"

"Er…couldIborrowaquillpleaseminebroke," Tina said this so fast I didn't even understand it.

"What?" Remus looked confused.

"Um…could…I… borrow a…quill, please? Mine broke." Tina looked as if she were about to explode with fear.

"Sure," Remus replied with a shy smile as he handed her a pure white quill, "Y…you…um…can…keep it…if you want."

"Score!" James whispered in my ear. I held out my hand and he gave me a high-five.

"T…thanks, Remus," Tina nodded. The quill she was holding was trembling violently along with her hand.

"No problem," Remus said with a little more confidence.

…

Sirius' POV

It was beyond irritating watching them. I didn't understand why Remus hadn't at least given her a peck on the cheek. That would've been entertaining to watch…seeing how red Tori…no…_Tina_ would get. But does Remus take the initiative? No…he blushes and stammers. Remus is a great friend and all…but sometimes he can be a real pussy. He was still Pepto-Bismol pink from Lena…no…_Tina_ asking him for a quill. I mean, _really_!

As Remus was diligently taking notes, I pointed my wand at his one and only ink well. "_Droughtoso__!"_ I screamed in my head. I watched with a smirk as Remus' inkwell ran dry.

As Remus methodically put his quill in the well, there was a clink of glass, interrupting his routine. He furrowed his brow and peered into the inkwell.

"That's odd," I heard Remus mutter to himself. He turned to me as I was lounging in my seat, "Padfoot…you have some ink I could borrow?"

"I'm fresh out, mate," I said "apologetically".

"Could I share your inkwell, then?" Remus looked desperate to return to his boring, organized study habits.

"I'm sharing with Wormtail…I forgot mine today."

Remus turned around to face the teacher, I could see the veins in his temple pulsing. Remus was obsessed with his studies…and not being able to take notes was a life or death situation.

I looked over to Lily; she gave me a thumbs-up…a sign that she had taken all of Tina's packets of ink.

"You could share with Tina," I suggested casually. His eyes widened,

"Huh? Y…you mean…"

"Hey…if you don't want to take notes, I'm good with that…I don't," I smirked wickedly.

I saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead and his stiff, shaking hand brushed it off. He turned slowly to _Tina_ (I remembered her name!) and softly touched her on her shoulder,

"Uh…Tina…I'm…I'm…I'm sorry to…bother you…but…um…do you have an ink packet…I could borrow?"

"Y…yeah…Remus…of course," Tina replied as she reached down in her bag and started to dig around. "Er…I could've sworn I…I had some…" poor Tina rummaged through her bag furiously, "Where are they?!" Tina turned to him, "Seems…like…like…I've been losing everything…today…uh…" Tina had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, as if she were seriously contemplating something. Then, she turned crimson. Blimey! I would never understand these two! "Um…I…I…have…um…lots…lots of ink…in my inkwell…would…would…uh…you…um…like to…to…to…um…_share_?" Tina held her breath and her whole body tensed.

"Are...um…you sure?" Remus was trying to smile confidently…but of course, that didn't work out.

"Yeah," Tina responded almost inaudibly, "Here," Tina put the inkwell in between them and Remus dipped his grey quill into the inkwell,

"Thanks, Tina," Remus' lips curved ever so slightly into a smile. He was still absentmindedly dunking his quill in.

"No problem, Remus," Tina said as she reached over to daintily dip her snowy-white quill in. Her hand lightly brushed against his.

"Sorry!" Tina and Remus said at the same time.

I let out a sigh…but I also grinned with satisfaction.

………………………….

Tina's POV

"I'm so sorry, were you not finished reading!?" Remus' fingers were fumbling around, trying to turn the page back.

"It's…alright, I've got it," I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm getting good at this!" I thought to myself. Apparently I'd forgotten my textbook and I plucked up the courage to ask Remus to share his book with me.

I leaned my head in to continue my reading when our heads collided into each other. I felt his hair brush my forehead. I let out a squeal of surprise…and delight. Remus, misinterpreting my action, put his violently shaking hand on my head,

"Oh, no! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…it…it…it…won't happen again…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry…I'm…"

"I'm fine, Remus…I'm _great_," I touched my forehead where his hair had been for a brief moment. My lungs felt depleted of their regular air supply.

"Um...Professor Pattery? May I interrupt the class for a brief announcement?" It was the voice of Minnie Stitt, the college student in charge of the drama department…a mad…but outgoing and basically friendly girl.

"Yes, Miss Stitt…but don't take long…I have a class to teach," the white haired Professor sighed.

"Hi, I'm Minnie Stitt…and I'm announcing the audition dates for the production of "Romeo and Juliet" and I'd like all…"

"Huh?" James blurted out, "I've never heard of that one,"

"I actually have decided to take a play from a Muggle play writer…he writes very poetically and romantically…it's _fabulous_!"Minnie got a dreamy expression in her dark brown eyes, "But alas…Romeo and his fair Juliet can never be…"

"So it's a _love_ story?" Sirius piped in.

"Oh…it is, Sirius," Minnie blushed slightly and gave him a wink, "It's a lovely romance play…but sadly…I won't be performing. I'm directing! It's my debut!"

"Really?" Sirius' eyes twinkled mischievously, "What a shame." After such a short time of knowing him, I already wanted to smack him on the head…he _was_ a flirt!

Remus caught my eye and we both stifled a laugh, unaware of what was in store for us.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey, readers! I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd all review…I have gotten many story alerts and things…but hardly any reviews…it's very sad. I also wanted to make a note here too…I have changed the name of the director (who was formerly Natalie Fitts) to Minnie Stitt. Don't ask me why…I just needed to make that change. Well…enjoy!

Lily's POV

"I'll keep him out of your way…I promise I won't let you down!" Peter was looking up at James with adoration in his watery eyes. I didn't get why Peter didn't understand he was a part of the group…an equal. He acted as if James, Sirius, and Remus were gods and he'd drown himself in a river if one of them said drowning yourself was cool.

"Thanks, Wormtail…make sure to keep him studying until at least ten o' clock." James grinned.

"Knowing him, he'll be studying until after midnight…so don't worry about a thing." Peter walked off and shut the door behind him.

"Today worked out brilliantly," I'd been smiling so much that my cheeks felt sore, "Didn't you think so?"

"They're warming up pretty well," James replied as he started to mess with his hair. I gave him a reproving look and he put his hand down sheepishly.

"But not fast enough," Sirius commented lazily while lounging on his unmade bed, "I mean…we need to get something done…"

"Like what?" I responded testily, "Sneaking them a love potion? Casting a permanent sticking charm on their lips…"

"Hey, that might work!" Sirius quipped. I scowled.

"Padfoot…" James started.

"Actually…I've already started on a plan, Lily, my dear."

I groaned. Anything Sirius plans out always turns into chaos. "Dear God…I don't want to hear this…"

"The school play…"Romeo and Juliet"...I've already signed Moony and Tina up to audition." Sirius grinned, "And…I've gotten on the director's good side…if you know what I mean."

"Sirius!" he backed away in fear, "That…that…that's a _great_ idea! All I was going to do was set them up on a date." I had to admit, for once, Sirius was doing something right.

"Why not do both?" James suggested.

"Alright," I beamed at James and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "But…how are they going to get cast as the roles?"

"And…there's the issue of actually convincing the two to try out," James added.

Sirius held up his hands, "Don't worry your little heads about it…I've got it all planned out. Wormtail is doing more than keeping Moony out of the way…and, Lily…I'm putting you in charge of Tina."

"How?" I asked

"Let me tell you," Sirius' dark eyes gleamed.

………….

Peter's POV

"This is outrageous! Why would you sign me up to audition for Romeo?" Remus was shaking with fury, "Peter…this wasn't funny! You know I get stage fright…you know…"

"_I_ know that _Tina Epentecoe_ loves the theater…she's auditioning, of course," I smirked. I could play dirty for a little guy.

"But…I…I…"

"Oh, Tina will be so disappointed," I'd hit the jackpot.

He flushed pink, "Okay…okay, Wormtail…you've won…I'll audition." Remus had admitted defeat.

"Mission accomplished, Padfoot!" I thought gleefully to myself.

………………….

Tina's POV

"J…J…J…_Juliet_?!" I didn't know whether to be extremely angry or shocked out of my mind. "Lily…how could you?"

"You're so pretty…you'd be perfect for the role!" Lily was buttering me up. It hit a nerve,

"I'll never be pretty because of this thing!" I pointed harshly at my right leg, "I can never perform…I'm too…"

"Alright, alright," Lily held up her hands, "I'll tell Minnie to take you off. She'll be so disappointed…she wanted to cast you and Remus…"

"_Remus_?!" I blurted out.

"Why, didn't you know?" Lily looked at me with surprise, "Remus is a great actor and he loves doing it! He lives and breathes the theater. He starred in all the shows back at old Hogwarts."

"Him?! Really?!" I was baffled.

"Yeah," Lily shrugged, "Wow…he'll be pretty bummed out when he finds out you're not trying out…"

"Who says I'm not trying out?" I retorted.

………………………….

James' POV

"Excuse me? Are you trying out?" Minnie looked at me sharply. "If not…get lost."

I thought up a lie quickly, "Um…I…am interested in being…_stage manager_!"

Her face lit up. "Really? I've been looking for a stage manager! Come sit down! We're just trying out the last of the boys who want to audition for Mercutio…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Romeo's friend," Minnie motioned for a red-haired boy to get off the stage, "NEXT!"

I looked at the stage and saw the next actor walk up. To my utter disbelief I saw that it was _Sirius Black_!

He casually strolled onstage. "Hey, Prongs," he waved at me, "Hey, baby!" Sirius winked at Minnie. She blushed and looked back down at her clipboard,

"So, Sirius…you're trying out for Mercutio?"

"You know it, sweetheart," he winked at her again and tossed back his hair. I snorted with laughter which earned me a hard glare from Minnie,

"Okay, honey…let's go...3…2…1…ACTION!"

Sirius let out a dramatic sigh and began his lines,

"Oh, Romeo, oh Romeo…are you in love?

With a girl whose skin's like a full-fledged dove?

Make a move, Romeo…before it's too late,

Go on, you git…and ask her on a date!"

I'd never seen Sirius' grin get any wider than at that moment. He'd obviously made that up! He had put every person sitting in the auditorium in an advanced state of shock. And to top it off, he strode offstage, walked up to Minnie, and whispered something in her ear. She turned crimson and started laughing at a very irritating high pitch. She stood up and turned to everyone, "We've found our Mercutio…Sirius Black!" Blimey! That boy could get anything he wanted!

…………….

Remus' POV

"Okay, people…now we're going to do the auditions for the roles of Romeo and Juliet," Minnie said loudly, to get the chattering auditorium to quiet down. Sirius was standing right beside her and tossing his hair like a male model. "And since we want the two thespians to work well together...I will ask you all who wish to audition for either of those roles to stand in a line and let me pair you up."

I was pulling at the collar of my plaid shirt. I really didn't want to get cast as a role. Just standing in a line onstage made my heart beat sound like a motorcycle. Tina, who was standing a few people down from me, gave me a shy smile. A bead a sweat trickled down my temple.

Minnie stopped by me and sized me up. "You feeling alright, mate?" I nodded slowly. She pointed and me and said, "You…go with…"

But before she could say anything, Sirius leaned his head in and whispered, "See that Tina chick? Brown, curly hair…maroon long-sleeved shirt? I think she and _Remus_ would look good together," he licked his lips and added, "_…hot thing_!''

She giggled and turned back to me, "Okay…you, go with her," she pointed at Tina. My hands were getting cold and clammy while she selected the other pairs. I was going to kill Sirius once this was over. "Alright," Minnie looked at her clipboard again and pushed up her pink reading glasses, "Okay…due to some changes…" she looked at Sirius, "I'm going to ask Remus Lupin and Tina Epentecoe to come up first." I stood still and Tina looked pallid.

"Come on, you two…let's make some magic," Sirius put his arm around Minnie and they sat down. The other people on the stage filed off until it was only Tina and I left on stage.

"Move together, you two!" Minnie shouted. Tina, who was shaking considerably walked up to me. We both blushed and smiled at each other. "Wow...you all are acting well already! Okay…3…2…1...ACTION!"

I looked down at the audition side. The paper was getting damp and crinkled from my sweaty hands clenching it. "Er…" I started.

"Let's get a move on, darling! I want to get out of here before I start my menopause!" Minnie said bluntly.

I gulped, took a deep breath, and read the lines,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This…holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;

My…um…lips…two blushing…pilgrims stand

To smooth that rough touch with a…" I stopped and gulped, "…a tender kiss." I heard James making a gagging sound in the audience. I was going to throttle him!

Tina timidly stepped forward, looked at me shyly, and started her short monologue,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints…have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers'…kiss."

She was very pink from embarrassment. I felt hurt by it…she was embarrassed by me! But I kept going,

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I didn't understand this junk.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Tina replied. When she looked rosy like that, I thought she was prettier than Juliet.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!" I finally understood the lines, "Dear God, they're talking about kissing each other!" I thought in my head before I continued,

"They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Tina was breathing unevenly. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

I was trying not to think of everyone watching me, but even then I couldn't forget about Tina's limpid blue eyes gazing up at me. I cleared my throat and said my final lines,

"Then move not…while my prayers effect I take,

Thus from…my lips, by thine my sin is…" I gasped and froze in place. The stage directions on the page gave me the sensation of an ice cube settling in my stomach. The stage directions read,

"_Romeo kisses Juliet_,"

"Um…Minnie?" I turned out to the audience and looked at her, "Do…um…we have to do this stage direction?"

Minnie looked down at the script. Sirius leaned in and gave it a thumbs-up. But she whispered something in his ear that made him frown slightly. "No, Remus…I don't want you to kiss her now…just hug…and go back a few lines."

The thought of embracing Tina made my heart beat wildly with fear…but was it…_fear_? 'Um…okay…sorry, Tina,"

"No problem," Tina said meekly.

My eyes went up a few lines and I started over,

"Then move no while my prayers effect I take,

Thus from my lips, by thine sin is purged." I walked up closer to Tina and awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and her arms slipped around my waist. It felt nice having her slender body pressing against mine.

We stayed like that for a few seconds and we slowly broke apart.

"Thank you," Minnie nodded slightly and peered back down to her clipboard, "NEXT!"

…………………..

Sirius' POV

Though Minnie was a little spaced-out and her body wasn't as curvaceous as I'd like it to be, I had to admit that she was fairly easy to seduce…and vital for the plan of hooking Remus and Tina up. I also auditioned for a character that was often by Romeo's side so I could push Remus onstage if necessary.

"So…_Mercutio_…who do you think was best?" Minnie asked me. I looked around the auditorium. It was empty except for Minnie, James, and I.

"Hey, Minnie? Do you mind if I leave now? I've helped you cast all the other roles and I need to get some homework done." James stood up and mouthed, "Go get her, Padfoot," to me.

"Alright, James…see you tomorrow!" she turned to me, "Are you staying, Sirius?"

I gave her one of my famous grins and she almost melted on the spot. "Of course I am. You can't cast the roles of both Romeo and Juliet. It takes two to cast two, darling." I saw James roll his eyes as he left the auditorium.

"So…who do you like best?"

I came up about an inch from her face and started playing with her short, auburn hair. "Hmm…well…that Remus bloke and Tina were excellent…wouldn't you agree, love?" I knew I had her now.

"Oh…yeah," Minnie was losing her breath, "But…I kind of thought Jack and Shelly were…"

I didn't let her finish because I wasted no time in pressing my experienced lips onto hers. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment and then they closed. Her expression became dreamy, (for about the tenth time that day) but at a far more advanced level. It looked as if I'd drugged her or something. "I say it should be Remus and Tina, love."

"Okay…" she sighed happily, "Yes…Remus…Lupin…as…Romeo," Minnie started to dizzily write this on her clipboard, "And…Tina…Epentecoe…as…Juliet," she put her quill down, "Yes…very good."

I had used my charm to get what I wanted, yet again. "Hey…maybe we could be the understudies!"


	6. Chapter 5

Tina's POV

"Congratulations, Tina! I'm so excited for you!" Lily hugged me tightly after looking at the cast list. "I knew you'd get in! I told you that you were…"

"Lily, that's enough," I was feeling incredibly ill and I felt like vomiting. I was in a play…the starring role. And Remus would be standing alongside me. As if I wasn't nervous enough!

"Oh, come on, Tina…you're going to do great!" Lily was beaming at me, "I'm so proud of you! Hey…how about we go out to eat tonight to celebrate!"

I felt a bad taste in the back of my throat. The thought of eating made me even sicker. "Lily…I don't really…"

"Please, Tina! I haven't been to a nice restaurant in such a long time!" Lily pouted a little. "Let's get dressed up and have a girl's night out tonight! It'll be fun!"

"Well…" I was deep in thought. Maybe a night out with a friend would be just what I needed. "I think…well…alright, Lily."

Lily clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Make sure to wear your most elegant clothes, make your hair pretty, and apply some nice makeup! We'll look fabulous!"'

I started to feel suspicious. "Why would we need to primp? It's just us…_right_?"

"Oh, Tina!" Lily chuckled, "We're girls! Fixing ourselves up is fun!"

I gave in, "Alright,"

"There's one little issue, however," Lily bit her lip, "We can't go together…you've got to meet me there. Right before dinner, James and I are getting a little coffee…and then I'll run over and meet you there."

"Well…we can change our plans…I don't want you to cut your date with James short…"

"Tina, I've already made a reservation for two at _Celestine's_ tonight at 8:30," Lily said.

"_Celestine's_? Isn't that the really fancy restaurant right off campus?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, "And the wine is excellent!"

"If you really want me to go, Lily…I'll go,"

"Well, then," Lily smiled, "I really want you to go."

………………………………………….

At about 7:45pm…Tina's POV

I looked into the full-length mirror and groaned at the sight of myself. The little hot-pink dress I was wearing made me look like worn-out Barbie doll with my twisted leg and my brown hair. I hastily took off the dress and threw it on top of a three foot pile of rejected dresses. I almost wanted to cry. None of the dresses hid my hideous deformity!

I went back to my closet and started digging hastily. I had to find something that was fancy, modest, and hid my leg. I was close to giving up when I saw a silky, silver piece of fabric sticking out from under a lemon-yellow skirt. I pulled at the fabric and a long, beautiful dress was revealed.

I stood up and held it against my body. The dress went down to my ankles. I was about to whoop with glee until I took a closer look at the dress. There were no sleeves! Only straps the width of two fingers. I bit my lip,

"I could always wear a cloak over this," I thought pointedly to myself. So, without further delay, I slipped on the dress and started to work on my hair and makeup.

……………………….

8:23pm…Tina's POV

I was clicking my tongue impatiently while I sat in the leather seat of the taxi. I wasn't allowed to apparate because _Celestine's_ was so close to a Muggle town. It annoyed me that I had that restriction. Apparition was quick and simple. I stretched my arms and legs out in the spacious cab. "Well…at least this is a magic car," I thought to myself.

"Here we are, Miss," the cheery voice of the cabdriver rang out, "That'll be fourteen sickles."

I opened the door of the cab and was hit by a shocking chill. It was freezing that night! And I realized that I had forgotten my cloak as well.

My stomach sank when I looked at my diamond watch. "8:30…" I sighed.

"Miss, do you have the money to pay?" the cabdriver asked, the cheerfulness in his voice was diminishing.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I dug around in my small silver pocketbook and I pulled out the coins. After I'd paid the man his money, I turned to look at the restaurant. It looked like an abandoned brick building…but I knew better.

I limped as quickly as I could to the front door of _Celestine's_ and I opened it. The restaurant was breathtaking. Little white roses and candles were floating in the ceiling, small, delicate fairies were flitting around everywhere, and there was a mysterious, romantic glow lighting up the whole restaurant. The most impressive thing though was that the whole place was made to look like an enchanted forest. The ground was a mossy color, there were white, glimmering trees planted everywhere, and there were little vines that wrapped around all the fancy, white tables and chairs.

"Good evening, Miss. Do you have a reservation?"

I turned to see a very tall, spindly man in a black vest. "Um…yes…I do. Lily Evans and Tina Epentecoe."

I held my breath as he looked down at a piece of parchment in his hands. His lips curved into a smirk. "Yes…you must be Miss. Epentecoe, then."

"How did you know?" I inquired, rather taken aback.

"Because…about a few minutes ago, a little tawny owl arrived here with a note," he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cream-colored letter. He handed it to me and I peered down at it,

_"Dear Tina,_

_ I'm so sorry to inform you now…but James and I forgot about a huge group project we had to do together__so I won't be able to come.__ But, please…enjoy your dinner. I'd already paid in advance and I guess I'll make this a "congratulations" present. Once again, I am very sorry._

_ Love,_

_ Lily Evans"_

I looked up numbly from the letter. I really didn't want to be without Lily…but she'd already paid and it would be insulting to her to waste her money. "Alright then," I said as I put the letter in my pocketbook."

"Let me show you to your table Miss," the man motioned for me to follow him.

We walked through the restaurant until we reached a beautiful waterfall that rushed into a pond with little fairies sitting atop lily pads. I was so fascinated by the sight that I ignored all my other surroundings and sat down at my table, looking at the waterfall with an awed expression.

"_T…Tina_?!

I snapped out of it and whipped around to see Remus Lupin staring at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Remus!" I quailed.

"I'll let you two decide what you want and I'll be back in a few minutes," our waiter chuckled and walked away.

"How did you…how did this…?" I couldn't finish my questions; it was all too big of a shock.

"J…James…invited…me here…and…and…I…I…came here and he couldn't…come…and…I was brought here…and…"

"_Lily…James_," I thought, "They were behind this! They set this up!"

"How…" Remus started.

"Same…story," I gave him a lopsided grin, "Except…it was…Lily…who couldn't come."

"They set this up!" Remus hissed, repeating my thought aloud. "Well…um…how about we…we…"

He looked great. His light, sandy colored hair was brushed neatly, he was wearing a tan suit with a black tie, and he wore black pants to match. He looked incredibly sexy and I thought I might faint on the spot. "Yeah…um…we might…as well…have…dinner…together."

"Yeah…alright," Remus gave me a grateful smile.

"Could I start you two off with a drink?" Our waiter had returned. "And by the looks of you, sir," he looked at Remus, "I would suggest something stronger…perhaps a few glasses of our _Celestine_ Specialty wouldn't do you too much harm."

"Yes…we'll take two of those," I said shakily. And before our eyes, two glasses appeared, filled to the brim with a ruby-red substance

Remus' shaking hand picked up the glass and he put his lips on the rim. As he took a few sips out of his glass, I was admiring his beauty and how much I wished he would put his lips on my lips…instead of on the rim of his wine glass. I was also feeling jealous of the wine that touched his tongue and slid down his throat. Lord have mercy! I was having such abnormal thoughts. And I hadn't even had a drop of wine.

"This isn't too bad, Tina," Remus remarked absentmindedly.

And without further delay, I shut my eyes and took a sip.

………………………….

Remus' POV

I was on my third glass of wine and I was feeling very giddy. I'd never even touched a drop of alcohol in my life until that night…so, naturally, my tolerance level for it was very low.

"Remus…what are you smiling about over there?" Tina remarked. She was still blushing without relent…but she wasn't acting as shy as she usually did. Come to think of it, she was on her second glass.

"Well…you just look really beautiful, tonight." I couldn't believe that had come from my mouth. I had been thinking it…but I would never (under normal circumstances) have said that aloud.

"Thanks, Remus. You look…really…_nice_ yourself." Tina's cheeks were so rosy that I wanted to lean in and kiss one of them. I might have done it if our waiter hadn't come back over.

"How was your food, sir?"

"Very good…the dumplings were great…I might want a recipe for those…" I didn't know how to cook to save my life.

"Would you like some dessert?" he asked politely.

"Why not?" Tina piped in. "The coconut cake sounds heavenly…would you like to share, Remus?"

"Of course…I'd love to!" I said a little bit too loudly. "How did you know I liked coconut?"

"I didn't. Is it your favorite too?" Tina was grinning and leaned in closer to me.

"Yes! I love it! Especially on those Triathlon Truffles…you know those little chocolates that run around and compete against each other?" My light brown eyes were as wide as a child's on Christmas.

"Oh, yeah! Those things are so cute!" Tina giggled.

"Ahem…your dessert is on the table," the waiter said in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks mate!" I said enthusiastically as I picked up my gold fork and took a little piece of the fluffy coconut cake. I put it in my mouth. "Wow, Tina…this is really good. Here…try some," I reached over the table, took her fork, put a bit of cake on it, and held it up to her mouth. "Here…open up!" Her pretty pink lips obediently opened and closed themselves around the fork. I moved it from her mouth and she chewed and swallowed.

"That _was_ good," Tina commented. And we both started to laugh and eat our cake.

Once we were finished, the waiter came back to the table. "Apparently, the fee for you meal has already been covered…so you two can leave now, if you wish. Please come back to _Celestine's_ again.

"I will…and I hope I can dine with _this_ girl again," I looked at Tina and she gave me a dazzling smile.

"Have a good night," the waiter said. And in the distance, I heard something that sounded like, "They don't pay me enough for this job!"

………………………..

Tina's POV

As we walked out of the restaurant, I felt the chilly air on my arms and shoulders. Little goosebumps started to become visible on my exposed areas. I started rubbing my arms rigorously with my hands. Immediately I saw my cloudy breath in the light of a half-moon.

"I like the moon like this," Remus commented softly beside me, "There's just enough moonlight without the danger of werewolves," I started to shiver and tried to rub my numb arms. I was angry at myself for forgetting my wand so I couldn't cast a warmth spell.

Then, I felt something warm on my shoulders…_Remus' hands_! I started to shiver even more…but this time I was shivering with pleasure.

"Are you cold, Tina?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not," Remus retorted. I heard a faint rustling noise and soon my body was enveloped in warmth. "Take my jacket." I pushed my arms into the large sleeves and I crossed my arms to savor that wonderfully warm sensation. I thought nothing could be better until I felt Remus take my hand and squeeze it.

He led me over to wooden bench and we sat down. My hand was still tightly being held in his. Finally, after a moment of silence, I whispered,

"Thanks,"

He leaned his head in closer to mine. "Are you still cold?"

I let out an uneasy laugh, "Remus…you're drunk…and so I am I…to some extent."

He securely wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eyes, "Then…why not take advantage of it?"

I chuckled as I rested my head on his warm shoulder. "Alright, Remus," I said aloud. But in my mind I added, "_I'm happy to oblige."_


	7. Chapter 6

Remus' POV

_"Bang, Bang, Bang!"_

I woke up with a start and I felt a sharp pain course through the veins in my head. I moaned pitifully from the agony.

"Oi, Moony! Get up! It's one o' clock!" It was the voice of James. I was going to kill him!

I jumped out of bed to immediately take action, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I felt that I couldn't keep balance. The floor felt like it was rocking back and forth. I fell to the ground and James knelt down beside me and started clapping his hands by my ear. The little claps sounded like cannons firing.

"Please…stop!" I cried. "The floor is moving…I can't get up! My head is throbbing! Please…help!"

"I know how to deal with this, Prongs," I heard Sirius say. And without warning, James and Sirius pulled me up and dragged me into the bathroom.

"What are you two doing? Let me go!" I was struggling feebly against James and Sirius' tight, athletic grip. There was no point in even trying to compete with those two, so I let my body go limp.

"Put him under the shower, turn it to as cold as it can get, and…" Sirius stopped, "Well…you know the rest."

"But I'm still in my clothes!" I protested as my head throbbed violently again.

"The clothes you were wearing last night, mate," Sirius replied with a chuckle, "I had to take off your shoes and tuck you in like your mum did when you were a little baby!" Sirius pinched my cheek in an annoying fashion. "Prongs…put him in and hold him down,"

"Righto, Paddy!" James picked me up against my will and placed me under the shower nozzle.

"Okay…are you holding him tightly?" James nodded, "Alright," Sirius put his hand on the knob and turned it to the freezing cold temperature, "1…2…**3**!" Sirius pulled the knob out and icy water spewed out all over me…drenching my nice clothes. When the water cascaded over my head I started to whimper, the pain was excruciating. But James was holding my head up and putting it closer to the chilly spray.

After about five minutes, the pain in my head was extinguished and I started to regain my common sense.

"You think he's good, Paddy?" James asked.

"Yep!" Sirius pushed the knob down and rain of the deathly-cold water ceased. I stood there shivering…resembling a drowned rat. Sirius came over and slapped me on the back. "Well…it looks like you've survived your first hangover, Moony! So…how much did you have…a sip or two?"

"About three glasses, I think" I replied.

"It takes me about ten drinks to get to the level you were at…but I'm experienced." Sirius looked proud of himself.

"Experience with irresponsibility? I believe that's one field I don't really care to be an expert in." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Padfoot? The thing I don't understand is that I saw Tina walking around today…she seems fine to me…a little inattentive, but _fine_. Do you think she spiked Moony's drink or something?" James chuckled.

"Nah," Sirius replied,"She's probably had a couple of drinks before…like a _normal_ person." I scowled at him. "Now, now, _Romeo_," Sirius wagged his finger, "Don't get angry. How 'bout you take a nice, warm shower and change into some clean clothes?"

"I hate the both of you!" I snapped, as I pushed the two laughing teenagers out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

………………………

Tina's POV

I'd just finished counting my lines…I had five-hundred and nine lines of the most complicated Shakespearian sort. I was lucky to have all my friends involved in the production. Remus playing Romeo, Sirius playing Mercutio, Peter playing Benvolio, James being the stage manager, and Lily working the lights (with her wand, of course).

"Juliet! Get backstage…now!" Minnie shouted. I rushed out of the auditorium and headed backstage. I opened the curtain and peeped through a little. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were all onstage holding their scripts. While Remus and Peter were studying their scripts thoroughly, Sirius was holding it at his side…and I had a feeling he hadn't memorized his lines just yet.

"Call, good Mercutio," Peter squeaked his lines.

"Nay, I'll conjure too," Sirius said, looking at his lines. Then he put his script down and began his melodramatic monologue, "Romeo! Loser! Half-man! Passion fruit! Lover..."

"Sirius," Minnie groaned, "The line is "Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!" Look at your script, dear…that's what it's there for. We're not off-book yet."

I stifled laughs. Sirius was very immature, but I had to admit…he was pretty entertaining sometimes.

Peter and Sirius did their bit and came backstage. Sirius gave me a pat on the back and whispered, "Go get 'em , Tina!

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Remus' spoke unsurely. That line was my cue-line.

"James!" Minnie yelled. "Make a note that we need a tower built here! Juliet! Get your butt onstage!"

"Sorry!" I ran onstage and Remus and I met eyes. I blushed, remembering the previous night.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Remus was smiling tenderly at me,

"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun…" He was doing his monologue beautifully and I was blushing vividly. Was he acting? Or was he saying these lines with sincerity?

"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven,

Would through the airy region stream so bright,

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See how she leans he cheek upon that hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

"CUT!" Minnie stood up and started clapping. "Oh, Romeo, Oh, Romeo…that kicked _**ass**_, Romeo!"

……………………………….

About a week later…Remus' POV

I put my newly completed essay in my "completed" folder. I loved being organized. "One more assignment left to do," I sighed. That assignment was to memorize all 591 lines for the play.

I stretched out on the grassy ground beneath a large oak tree. I thought I had a right to rest for a little while. I sometimes agreed with Sirius, James, and Peter…I _did_ work too hard.

Though the campus was filled with a large sum of young adults socializing, what caught my eye were four figures standing to my left, just out of earshot. I knew I recognized three of them; Nott, Avery, and Snape. The situation became more serious. I couldn't make out the person the three were talking to, but I had a nasty feeling that person was being harassed by them. An innocent Muggle-born, no doubt. The only reason I believed they came to school was to have their victims…Muggle-borns."

I crept up closer to them and hid behind a pine tree. I saw a flash of light and the fourth figure fell to the ground. I could hear the shrill voice of Avery,

"Aren't they all the same, Severus? Slimy little whores."

I cringed at his foul language. How could anyone speak like that to someone?

"It appears so," the drawling voice of Snape replied, "But…I believe Mudbloods are in a lower class than whores. Just look at her…no proper witch has _that_..."

"I wouldn't pay a knut for her…nice Body Bind on that slut, by the way." Nott laughed cruelly.

This had gone far enough! What poor Muggle-born girl did they have in a full Body-Bind? I poked my head out from behind the tree. Nothing could've prepared me for the sight I saw. _Tina_ was lying spread-eagle on the ground at the thug's feet. I'd never been angrier in my life than at that moment. My blood was like molten lava coursing through my veins.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I longed to yell, "_CRUCIO!"_ but that would be my one way ticket to Azkaban and I wasn't interested in that.

All three of the boys went stiff and fell to the ground. I walked over to each of them and stomped on their faces with all the force I could muster. Then, I rushed over to Tina and I softly said, "_Relbonda!"_ Her body became l flexible again and she was gasping for breath. Though her whole body was freed, she was shaking violently and her soft blue eyes were filling with tears though she was trying desperately to blink them back.

I took her trembling hand and I led her silently back to my spot under the oak tree and sat the quavering girl down. She was in a pure state of shock and she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Tina," I put my hand on her shoulder, "They're gone now…they won't do anything else to you. I…I…promise you're safe."

She looked up at me and I saw a small tear slide down her pale cheek; her eyelashes acting as a veil for her sad eyes. "R…Remus…the…things they said." She stared into my eyes for a minute and then she thrust herself upon me and buried her head in my chest. I enfolded her in my arms and stroked her hair while she cried. I felt the tears seep through my shirt and a damp feeling followed. But I didn't mind. I knew that she needed me there with her to hold her tightly and tell her it was alright. I knew how it felt to be discriminated because of something you have no control over. I had to wait until my third year until I found a school that accepted me, I had to lie to everyone every month, and I had to deal with articles in the _Daily Prophet_ talking about how all of us should be disposed of…just because I was bitten by a werewolf when I was a little boy. The world was cruel…for Tina and me.

I almost leaned down to kiss her head, but I decided against it…now was not the time to show her my feelings. _Now_ was the time to act like a brother to her. _Now_ was the time to love her in a different way.

_**A.N. Hey, readers! Now…I'm not one of those authors that is obsessed with reviews…well…I am a little bit…but I'm patient. But, really**__**, people…enough is**__** enough! I won't post up another chapter until I get feedback…I came on to see if my writing was any good…and I know you all are there because you all seem to have the ability to press the "Add to story alert" button…but please…just **__**review…even if it's only, "I like your form…this is good," or "Check your work…there are a lot of errors" Okay? I'm sorry to be mean but…I need this from **__**you**__** readers. It would mean so much to me! **_

_**Thank you! **_


	8. Chapter 7

James' POV

"POTTER! HOLD THIS LADDER STEADY!"

"Maybe I want you to fall and break your neck," I muttered under my breath as I held the wobbly, metal ladder with a stabilizing spell. Minnie was at the top of it, painting the top of "Juliet's Tower". I knew I was a prat for signing up to be the stage-manager. Minnie was a dragon!

"Did you say something, Potter?" Minnie's voice was soft but dangerous, like the low growl of a Jaguar. I gave an involuntary shudder. Was Minnie Stitt really a demon dressed up in a cheap, girl suit?

I took a closer look at her face as she painted the finer details around the tower window. Her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth and her orange-rimmed glasses were falling over her nose. Did that girl change her glasses every day? I hadn't seen her wear the same color twice.

"Stitt, may I ask you something?"

I could recognize that drawling voice anywhere…_Snivellus_.

"This isn't and actor's rehearsal, Severus." Minnie didn't even look in his direction. She was too involved with her artistic work. "Come back in a few hours when we'll run the dress rehearsal."

"Act…Act…_Actor_?!" I sputtered. "Sn…Snape…is in the play?!" The world had become warped.

"Yes, James…haven't you been watching the play?" Minnie tore her eyes away from her project and gave me a piercing stare.

"Well…"

"Why should you even ask? The only thing Potter pays any attention to is his hair." Severus scoffed.

"You might want to try that sometime, _Snivellus_," My sharp tongue was always ready with a good comeback.

Severus' eyes narrowed and he walked up to me. His hand reached down to his pocket to whip out his wand.

"Break it up, Boneheads!" Minnie snapped viciously as she scrambled down the ladder and landed on the stage with a dramatic thud. "Severus," Minnie turned her head to him. "Hurry up and say whatever you need to say. James and I have work to do."

"Well...I just wanted to comment on…"

"Who is he? Lady Capulet?" I interrupted him. Minnie whacked me over the head with a paintbrush. "Damn it, Minnie! That hurt!"

"Do you need your little Mudblood girlfriend to kiss your _ouchie_?" Severus jeered.

A cold pit of loathing settled at the bottom of my stomach. "Take that back now," I growled.

"I'd rather not, Potter," Severus' expression was nasty and he looked unbearably superior.

"I'll show him _superior_," I thought angrily as I pulled out my wand.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH GITS!"

I felt a hard smack on the back of my head. I instantly could tell it was a half-full paint can that had hit me.

I began staggering and I started to see little birdies flying around my head. I almost fell forward, but I kept my feet firmly planted onto the ground.

When I had gathered my senses, I looked around. Severus was lying on the floor, out cold, and Minnie was standing behind us holding two large paint cans. She had apparently smacked Severus with a full paint can, since her arm nearest Severus was straining from the weight of the can. She must've decided to hit me with a lighter one. At least I hadn't used the "M" word.

"Wow…I knocked someone out," Minnie remarked. "I've never done that before."

"As much as I hate to be smacked in the head with paint cans…kudos for knocking Snivellus out." I held up my hand and she gave me a timid high-five. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Her face broke into a smile. She hadn't done that for weeks. I started to pity her…I mean…yeah…she was being kind of a bitch…but it must've been due to all the stress the play has been giving her. What she really needed was a way to let out her anger. Knocking Severus Snape out with a full paint can must've been the way.

"So…once we're done with this tower…will the set be done?" I asked hopefully, giving the unconscious Snape a good kick in the head.

"Well…we have to paint one last wall for the Apothecary scene…then we'll do a rehearsal…" Her face began to light up. "Oh…and I forgot…today is dress rehearsal!" She patted me on the shoulder. "You got those costumes ready…right?"

"Erm…"

"James?"

"Well…um…I…"

"You didn't pick up the costumes, did you?" Minnie's face was blank.

"No, Minnie," I sighed.

She gave me a smile and her voice came out very sweet. "Well then…" She slowly picked up a large paintbrush. "GET THE DAMN COSTUMES OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND CONSUME YOUR INTESTINES!"

"Yes, mam'!" I whimpered. I dashed out of the auditorium, fearing for my life.

…

Remus' POV

"Prongs…this outfit is bloody awful!"

"You don't like it?" James pouted. "I picked it out all by myself."

I looked into the long mirror. I was wearing tight, leather black pants and a forest-green shirt that was very "snug" up against my skin. The worst part was the V-neck in the shirt that showed a large portion of my chest.

"I don't feel _comfortable _in this. And…um…aren't I dressed a little too…modern?" I was trying to be polite. "Didn't this play take place in medieval times or something?"

"Stick gold band around your head and throw on a cape or something." James smirked.

"James…I look like a man-slut." I truth had spilled out of my mouth.

"James! Where is Romeo?" Minnie shouted behind the door of the dressing room. "I want to see his costume."

James winced. "I'm in trouble."

"James?" Minnie was knocking on the door.

"Here," James fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a gold-circlet to put on my head. "Put it on!"

"POTTER?!" She was banging furiously on the door. I hastily shoved the circlet over my head.

"One second, love!" James called out. He strutted up to the door and opened it. Minnie stepped in with her hair frazzled and sticking up in places.

"Let me see this costu…" She froze as she looked at me. "What the hell is…"

"Minnie, darling!" The chipper voice of Sirius boomed.

"Sirius…" Minnie got a dazed expression in her eyes.

"You're looking really _sexy_ today, Min. Is that a new shirt?" Sirius lightly touched her shoulder and spoke in a deep, masculine voice.

I looked down at Minnie's tattered shirt that was covered with splotches of paint. Where was Sirius playing at?

"No…it's my mum's old shirt." Minnie giggled.

Sirius turned to look at me. He gave me a wicked grin. "Romeo! That looks great on you!" Sirius turned to Minnie. "Minnie? Did you choose this costume out? It's excellent!"

"She did," James said for her.

"I wanted a green shirt and black pants for Romeo…but I wanted a more Medieval…"

"Keep it as it is, Min! It's wicked awesome!" Sirius started to circle her like a bird of prey.

"But…" Minnie trailed off when Sirius gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love the costume…good work, James!"

"Sirius!" My blood was boiling.

"If you want me…give me a call…at 1-800-HOT-STUF!" Sirius winked and strolled out of the room.

"Minnie…" I was just about to go into a convincing argument about why the outfit was ridiculous…but I stopped and thought,

"How does _Sirius_ get his way?"

So I decided to attempt the "Sirius Magic". "Minnie, _baby_…I liked your real idea better…it was so…decent…like…um…you are."

"I'm _decent_?" Minnie looked nonplussed.

"Er…" I was screwing this up. How the hell did Sirius do it?

"You're pathetic," Minnie stated bluntly.

I decided to give up the act. "Minnie…please don't make me wear this!" I beseeched. "I can't wear it!"

Minnie came up and poked me in the chest. "You _can_ wear it and you _will_ wear it, buster!"

I knew there was no use arguing. "Fine…I'll wear the stupid, slutty outfit!" I had lost yet another battle.

…

Tina's POV

The crinoline under my velvet, pink dress was rustling like autumn leaves being raked. I had to admit to myself…I looked really _good_…especially since the dress went to the floor.

My hair was pulled back in a little braid and a little, pink jeweled circlet rested atop my head. I gave the little mirror a smile. I was enthused about actually looking pretty in front of…

"REMUS! TINA! GET BACKSTAGE! WE'RE ON IN THREE MINUTES!" Minnie yelled from a distance. I rushed out of the room and went backstage.

As I limped through the pitch black prop room, I ran into someone. A high-pitched noise escaped my lips.

"I'm so sorry…please…I'm sorry!" I was trembling involuntarily. I was still jumpy after the incident a few days ago. I was terrified of anything like that happening again.

"Tina?" The voice was gentle.

"R…Remus?" I stuttered…hoping desperately that it was him.

"Yeah…sorry…it's just so dark…in here." Remus put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay…th…there you are…just…wanted to…um…know where you…were standing."

"That's okay," I said demurely.

"WE'RE ON IN FIVE…" Minnie began counting down.

"Come on," Remus took my hand and then dropped it quickly.

"FOUR!"

"I'm sorry...um…do…um…" Remus was stuttering excessively.

"THREE!"

"It's…alright," I lowered my head shyly.

"TWO!"

"Could I? I mean…so you don't…"

"Yeah…" I cut him off.

"ONE!"

Remus grasped my hand and we started running up to the curtain.

"AND…ACTION!"'

…

Remus' POV

"It fits when such a villain is a guest:

I'll not endure him." Snape glared at me. I didn't think he was acting at all…hating me was not much of a stretch for him. Minnie had a stroke of genius when she casted Snape as Tybalt…the hotheaded cousin of Juliet and foe of Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio (all played by Marauders).

There was a long silence on stage! I was supposed to be speaking! I looked around until I heard a rustle to my right.

I slowly turned my head to the sound and saw Tina standing there in all her glory with a very pretty dress on that I hadn't taken the time to study. I had to admit…Tina made a perfect Juliet.

But I made a bloody awful Romeo…which I personally think is a good thing. After I intently pored through the script…I decided that Romeo was a screwed up, melodramatic, crossed-eyed git. I mean…what was his problem?

"Oh…who…art…this boy who …stands before me?" Tina said rather loudly. She was adlibbing on my behalf! Oh, hell no!

"If I profane thee with thy worthiest hand,

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this…" I froze in terror. _I'd forgotten my lines!_

"Your lips…two blushing pilgrims stand," Tina saved me by saying my lines from her point of view. She helped me remember the rest of what I had to say,

"To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss," I beamed gratefully at her and she blushed like a cherry blossom. Wait…what did I just say? Am I turning into Shakespeare?!

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints…have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Tina came up closer to me and shyly took my hand. I pressed it up against my chest. We were acting…of course.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I lightly touched her cheek; it was soft like a rose petal. I started to tremble. It was beyond nerve-wracking.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Tina looked down at her feet when her chin started quivering.

There was a raging desire that went through my veins to lift her head up and get her to look at me. But that was foolish…I also had a dumb play to do.

"Then move not…while my prayers effect I take,

Thus from…my lips, by thine my sin is…" My stomach began to churn. It was time for the kissing scene. Minnie said we'd have to kiss on dress rehearsal…and…if Romeo and Juliet didn't kiss, what would happen to the show?

I gulped and wiped moisture from my brow. I was so nervous already and they had to use boiling hot stage lights!

"Thus from my lips, my sin is purged." I finished my line and I looked at Tina. She was breathing heavily as she looked me in the eyes unflinchingly. We stood there for a long time.

"Remus…um…sh…should we…er…do it?" Tina whispered almost inaudibly.

Did she really want to kiss me? "Y…yes…alright…" My heart was beating like a motorcycle. I could feel it almost vibrating.

"Thus from…my lips…my sin is purged," Tina said my line slowly as I moved in closer to her. I could hear her uneven breath and her heart beating rapidly. I looked at her eyes. Her long eyelashes acted as a veil to her crystal-blue eyes.

Finally, we were so close that our lips brushed. I knew my lips were dry and I felt massively embarrassed. Hers were so soft and powdery and mine were like sandpaper. She must've been disgusted by me.

When our lips brushed lightly against each other for a few moments…we backed away. From offstage, I heard someone exclaim,

"That was it?!"

"_Padfoot_…" I groaned.

Sirius ran onstage and gave us a salute.

"Oi, Romeo! Oi Juliet!…What a fine day!

Jul' you look cute,

Ro', I love that suit!

Is that from Abercrombie? How much did you pay?" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. How did he make up that stuff?

"Ah…Mercutio, what brings you here?

Shouldn't you be headed home?" I shot him a nasty look, but he ignored me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay…I hate speaking in rhyme…

But I just wanted to tell you that it's about time…

For you to realize that when you kissed,

It really just looked like you were pissed…"

"Um…Siri…I mean…_Mercutio_…why don't thou…" Tina was trying to look for something to say to the rambunctious Black…but before she could think…he started up again,

"Kiss the damn chick and kiss her hard,

Move it Romeo, you retard…

Okay…no more rhyming…

And…in conclusion…put some _effort_ into it…or I'll skin you alive,

I mean…you go through all this trouble to go behind your parent's backs and…"

"MERCUTIO!" Minnie screeched from the audience. "GET OFFSTAGE NOW!" Sirius made a run for it. "AND HE'S RIGHT, YOU TWO! AT LEAST LOOK LIKE YOU'RE Passionately KISSING! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY PAINT CANS OUT!"

"You don't want her to do that!" James shouted from God knows where.

I sighed and knew that this would be a difficult dress rehearsal.


	9. Chapter 8

Tina's POV

As I scrawled out the last few sentences of my essay, I was still flushing red from embarrassment. Lily wouldn't leave me alone about the dress rehearsal a few days ago, so I had to take refuge in a little shaded area with lots of trees to hide me and a little table with cute, impractical chairs.

A little, green beetle began crawling on the corner of my paper and I flicked it off carelessly before I went back to work,

"In…conclusion…I'd like…to point…out…that…the…Ministry…should…"

_"Crack!"_

I looked at the tip of my quill. I damaged it severely. Why did I insist upon pressing down so hard?

I sighed and took out a new quill…the white one Remus had given to me. I smiled as I looked at it and dipped it in my inkwell. I began to write again,

"…actually…recruit…more…interns…for…"

But my mind was worlds away from what I was scribbling down on the paper. My mind was on the feeling of Remus being so close to me…our lips brushing…and maybe (if I wasn't imagining it) coming together a little more.

"_Remus_," I sighed. I decided to come out of La-La Land and look down at my paper.

"In conclusion, I'd like to point out that the Ministry should recruit more interns for…_Remus."_

I groaned as I finished reading. I had actually written his name on my paper! I was such an idiot!

"Uh…Hi, Tina."

"Ah! It's Remus!" I thought in my head as I started to scribble over his name. I would definitely be getting points off for that when I turned it in.

"Oh…Hi, Remus." I lifted up my head and gave him a lopsided grin. "Um…nice job…yesterday at rehearsal."

"Thanks…you too." Remus turned a little pink. "So…you study here a lot?"

"No…just hiding from Lily," I explained. Well…I was getting away from Lily and hiding away from…bad people…but Remus didn't really need to know _everything_.

"I see," Remus cocked his head to the side a little. Was it my imagination or did he look a little wearier than usual?

I was losing my self-control when I looked at him. He was really about to make me pass out on the floor. But…instead of doing that, I decided to keep up the conversation,

"Um…so…how are you doing?" The lamest conversation starter known to man and I had to use it.

"I'm doing…alright," His smile looked a little forced.

"You…don't look so good, actually." I remarked.

Remus paled. "Um…well…I think…I might...have…a little cold."

"You should go to the hospital wing," I suggested.

"Yeah…I probably should," He looked very uneasy.

"Uh…Remus?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…um…" I didn't know what I was doing. "Would you…like to go…um…get some coffee tonight?" I looked up at him…there a pained expression on his face.

"Tonight?"

"Um…yeah…is that okay?" My hopes began to sink.

"I…um…really…can't…tonight…sorry, Tina." Remus winced.

"Oh…um…okay," I tried not to cry. _Remus didn't want to go with me_. "Must be this stupid leg!" I thought bitterly.

"I am…really sorry," Remus adverted his eyes.

"Sure you are," I thought spitefully. "Oh, Remus," I stood up. "I should be going now…see you." I left before I could hear his response.

…

Remus' POV

When Tina had disappeared from view, I kicked a down her chair with frustration.

"Why me?!" I said aloud in anguish. "Why do I have to have my entire life ruined like this? I want to be _normal_, damn it!" I picked up the chair and threw it at a tree. It wasn't fair that I had to be a werewolf. Because I was a werewolf, I had to let one of the things I wanted most in the world slip through my fingers.

"Tina won't ever want to do anything with me ever again!" I thought mournfully. I felt like my life was over.

"Oh!" I groaned. "I'm starting to act like Romeo!" I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Then, I picked up the chair and put it by the little table. I knew I needed to calm down due to the fact that I was acting irrationally. I hated anything that wasn't rational or orderly.

I needed to accept the fact that I was a werewolf and I would transform that night…and every full-moon night for the rest of my life. And tonight…I'd be returning to the Shrieking Shack…with Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs to make everything better.

…

Tina's POV

"Tina? Are you doing alright?" Lily's voice sounded muffled, due to the pillow I had my face pressed in.

"I'm just tired." I lied.

"Tina…"

"Lily, I'm not in the mood," I lifted my head up and looked at her. Her emerald eyes glimmered with compassion.

"Tina…let's have a girl's night out tonight," I made a grumbling noise. "I mean…a real one. We'll go together…to…" She bit her lip as if she were deep in thought. "Let's go to Hogsmeade…"

"Where?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! You've never been there? Well then…all the more reason for you to go!" She put her hand on my knee. "Come on! It'll be fun! We'll stay up really late, we'll eat dinner, we'll go shopping, and we'll look at the Shrieking Shack…"

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"It's _haunted_!" Lily said in almost a whisper. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well…it does sound pretty cool…" I pondered the idea in my head. Maybe I'd forget about Remus Lupin if I spent a little time with Lily.

"Please, Tina. It'll make you feel better. I'll even give you a makeover!" The corners of Lily's mouth were curved upwards into a smile.

"A makeover? You? _Lily_?" My lower jaw was about to fall to the floor. Lily never put on makeup…maybe a little bit of chap-stick…but that didn't count.

"Well…I can fix hair, I guess." Lily laughed.

"Alright, Lily…we'll do it!


	10. Chapter 9

Lily's POV

"I wonder if I could use these on James…" I said aloud as I held out a box of candy labeled,

_"Gender Gummies…changes your gender for up to three hours!"_

"You should," Tina giggled, "But I hear that those boys pretty much live here," Tina motioned to the entire area of Zonko's Joke Shop. "They might've memorized all the items in here by heart." Immediately Tina's face fell. Any mention of the Marauders caused her spirits to dampen. I still didn't know why…but I figured it had something to do with Remus. But instead of satisfying my curiosity, I decided that Tina's happiness was more important.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Tina as I eyed her little, silver watch.

"It doesn't work," Tina replied. "But it seems like this store is closing since we're the only ones in the store and that shopkeeper is giving us the "evil eye"."

"This store closes at ten…"

"And it's eleven-thirty!" The gray-haired shopkeeper snapped. "Now…I have a life…and I want to get home. Are you going to purchase something else or not?"

"Yes, sir…very sorry," I rushed over to the counter and handed him the box of gummies.

"Thirteen sickles," The shopkeeper yawned as I handed him the money. "Thank you…now…get the hell out!"

We rushed out of the store giggling like little schoolgirls. I felt so young and excited that I wanted to run down the streets. I started to sprint carelessly as the wind from my speed whipped through my hair. But then I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't go running off like that around Tina.

I made my way back beside her. She still looked giddy…as if she hadn't even noticed.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "So…what would you like to do now?"

Tina started playing with the chocolate colored curl that hung down by her ear. I had fixed her hair in a pretty bun with little silver hair ornaments shaped like flowers. The effect was beautiful in the light of a full moon. "Hmm…I don't know…but no more eating...I'll get fat!"

"Tina…you're fine," I gave her a playful shove. "You need to eat some real food once in a while." I pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar from Honeydukes and took a big bite of it.

"What do you mean…_real_ food?" Tina furrowed her brow.

I swallowed the chocolate. "You eat like a bunny. Vegetables, fruit, nuts, and water."

"Bunnies don't eat fruit!" Tina protested.

"You've missed my point," I took another bite. "Yorf a healf nutct."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Tina chided.

I relented and swallowed. "You're a health nut."

"Tell me how that's bad!" Tina put her hands on her hips.

"Carrots are scientifically proven to make you freak out around boys." I wagged my finger at her.

"Shy is better sometimes," She muttered to herself. Apparently I'd hit a sore spot.

"Hey…wait…you haven't been to the Shrieking Shack yet," I hastily changed the subject.

"The…haunted one?" Tina paled.

"No…the one with the sweet old lady who bakes chocolate chip cookies." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I mean the haunted one!"

"Um…it's kind of late…"

"All the more exciting for us!" I exclaimed. "Come on…let's go take a look at it!"

Tina started biting the nail on her index finger. "Well…"

I took her hand and dragged her down the road…having no idea about what dangers were waiting for us.

…

Tina's POV

The Shrieking Shack was looming in the distance, silhouetted by the glow of the full-moon that was high in the sky. It was a cloudless night, but for some reason the light emanating from the stars seemed to be dimmer than usual.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Lily…let's go back." As I said that I heard a crunching of leaves from far off. I jumped. "What was that?" My voice came out in a squeak.

"Probably a raccoon or something out there," Lily said this in an offhand sort of way. She was entranced by the shack and wouldn't tear her eyes away. "I've always wanted to go in there when I was back at Hogwarts School. I actually went over the fence and went up there once in my fourth year…but I ran back because I didn't want to get into trouble."

"You're not suggesting…" My mouth became dry and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Why not?" Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I mean…if you're too scared to go…I understand. We can just go back to our dorm."

Though I don't think Lily intentionally tried to push my buttons…she did just that. She had just suggested I was a coward. I would have none of that.

"I'm not afraid, Lily. We should go look through the windows and see what's inside!" Who was the brave one now?

"Are you sure?" Lily looked taken aback.

"I'm sure I'm sure!" I said indignantly. "Let's go!" I put my foot on the bottom rung of the wooden fence and began climbing upwards. "Come on, Lils, don't be a scaredy-cat!"

…

Sirius' POV

"Prongs, move faster or we'll miss the transformation!" I grumbled as I crawled up the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

"I got my foot stuck in a root," James protested as he turned back to me and glared.

"Well, next time _you_ get in the back," I muttered.

Peter, who was in rat form, scampered back and started chattering and squeaking at us. That translated to,

"Stop arguing you gits!"

"Sorry, Wormtail," James apologized.

"Guys? Is that you?"

The voice of Remus echoed in the distance. Remus sounded exasperated and fatigued. The three of us hastened our speed. When Remus sounded like that, we knew he'd be ready to transform any minute.

When we reached the center of the shack, Remus was sitting on a splintering, wooden chair and rubbing his temples. He was groaning in agony.

"It'll be alright, mate." I rushed over to his side and gripped his shoulder. My ears pricked up to the clip-clop of hooves. I looked up to see a stag. James had apparently changed into "Prongs". His round, black eyes glinted with pity as he fixed his gaze on Remus.

"You need to change, Padfoot," Remus mumbled. Without warning, he let out an anguished cry.

I sighed and looked out the window to peer at the full moon which was engulfing us all in its brilliant light. I had to get my mind off of Remus.

Though I tried to maintain a tough exterior, my heart always twinges excruciatingly when I see any of my best mates in so much pain.

As my eyes moved across the landscape outside, I saw something moving in the distance. I squinted my eyes to see to feminine looking shapes walking towards the shack.

I was just about to alert my friends when I saw the twisted expression on Remus' face. I couldn't afford to give him any more problems.

I looked out again and noticed that one of the figures was hobbling. The knot in my stomach tightened.

"_Tina!"_ I murmured to myself.

"Don't even utter her name!" Remus snapped at me. His temper was flaring up and his eyes were getting slightly larger. He would change any minute and Tina was just about to witness the transformation!

Acting impetuously, I flipped the latch and threw the window up.

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing?!" Remus snarled.

"Getting fresh air," was my brisk response as I swung myself out the window and landed on my feet.

"Sirius! God damn it, get back here!" Remus roared lividly.

I flouted his demand and darted towards Tina and what I assumed to be Lily. My hair snapped behind me as I pumped my legs as expeditiously as my body could endure.

As I sped up to face them, both girls let out earsplitting screams.

"Girls…girls…it's me," I held up my hands.

"BLACK!" Lily shouted as she held up her fist.

"What are you doing here?" Tina tried to be the peacemaker.

"I always take strolls here at night." I lied coolly.

"Well…if you would please let us go now. We wanted to take a look at the Shrieking Shack." Tina gave me a curt nod as she walked towards the building.

"No…No…_No_!" I said to myself as I started sprinting after Remus' beloved.

"Sirius, please…I want to take a look in the window." Tina pushed me to the side.

"Tina…don't…I beg of you." I went in front of her and held me arms out. We were about ten feet away from the window of the shack…where I heard a distressed wail come from Remus.

"What was that?" Tina said with a note of fear in her voice. I expected her to back away, but instead she gave me a shove and walked closer to the window. Damn all the plucky chicks!

I knew I had to act quickly, so I went up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Nothing, Tina."

"Sirius…let me go," Tina began to squirm around. "I need to show Lily I'm not a coward." Her powder-blue eyes were looking meaningfully up at me. She was confiding in me!

"Look, Tina…Lily is rooted to her spot back there…she's scared stiff." I smiled weakly at her. Maybe I had convinced her!

Remus howled from his tormenting situation. Tina perked up and started thrashing about in my clutches...trying to see what was going on.

"Let me go now, Sirius!" Tina shrieked. I rapidly grabbed her wrists,

"Tina…stop it, now."

"I'm going to scream if you don't release me immediately!" Tina began fighting wildly against me and kicking my shins with her left leg.

"OW!" I let one of her wrists go to rub my shin.

"Tina!" Remus called out hoarsely. That moron!

Tina tore away from my grip. "Was that Re…?"

"NO!" Being the hothead that I am, I roughly enfolded Tina in my arms. She put her hands on my chest and pressed hard…trying to push me away.

I squeezed her tighter. I couldn't let her see Remus. Without thinking, I pulled her in closer to me and said, "Tina…I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open in shock. "What the…?"

Impulsivity was coursing in my veins as I slammed my lips onto hers. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had no thought in my head until I heard whimpering sounds emerging from her lips. I immediately pulled away and the realization of what I'd done came crashing down on me. I had betrayed my best friend and I had forced a kiss upon a girl who liked someone else. I was a rotten, horrible person.

Tina stood frozen in her spot for a minute as I released her. "Why…?"

"Tina…I'm so sorr…"

Before I could finish, Tina ran away from me and when she reached Lily, they walked away together.

"Sirius, how could you do such a thing?" Remus was sticking his head out the window. His eyes were bulging and the color of his nose was becoming considerably darker. Remus' voice sounded like he was choking on something.

"Moony…" I started.

Remus let out a howl and I apparated back to the dorm room. There would be no adventures for me tonight.


	11. Chapter 10

Tina's POV

"DAMN YOU, SIRIUS BLACK!" I screamed. I poured more mouthwash into my mouth and gurgled vigorously as I took a soapy sponge and began scrubbing my lips.

"Tina, calm down!" Lily commanded gently.

"THAT BASTARD!" I roared as I went up to my bed and began punching and kicking the wall. "HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!"

"Tina, Tina!" Lily pulled me away from the wall and sat me down on her bed. "It's alright,"

"No it's not!" I protested, trying to swallow a colossal lump that had settled in my throat. "Remus was there! Remus saw!" I put my hands over my eyes and I felt tears trying to trickle out from between my fingers. "Why me? Why did he have to be there?" I held back a sob.

"Don't hold it in, Tina. I don't care if you cry." Lily took me in her arms and I rested my head on her shoulder. A tear slid down the side of my nose and lingered at the tip of it for several seconds until it finally dripped onto Lily's fleece jacket.

"Why would Sirius do that?" I cried out.

Lily paused for a moment. "I don't know…just a Sirius-thing, I guess."

"Sirius _purposely_ did it _right_ in front of Remus! Just to spite me!" I sobbed. "Why does he hate me?"

"You think Sirius did it out of hatred?" Lily seemed slightly amused. "The man kissed you!"

"Lily," I knew she was hiding something. "Sirius kisses anyone,"

"True," Lily's tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she thought. "With that whole Minnie incident…"

"He did it in front of the person I…" I had almost let it slip. I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Tina…I know you like Remus…just admit it…I don't care if you do," Lily smirked. "You two are a perfect couple."

"We could've been," I sniffed despondently. "But now…it's hopeless…it's over…"

"I've never known _you_ to be a drama-queen," Lily chortled. "I think…for once…you're overreacting…" Lily patted my shoulder. "About something other than getting an O- on a quiz."

"But now Remus is going to think I'm a flirt…"

"He saw you push Black away," Lily gave me an encouraging smile. "Sirius is the one that he's going to hate…"

_"Hate?!" _I let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a giggle. "Why should he hate me?" Before Lily could respond, I answered my own question.

"Because he isn't jealous! Because he doesn't like me! He turned me down yesterday and then…then I see him goofing around with his friends…" I laughed scornfully. "Of course he can hang out with his friends…I don't care!"

"He turned you down?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because he thinks I'm an ugly, stupid, not to mention _desperate_…cripple." I had just metaphorically tied lead blocks to my self-esteem and thrown them in the Dead Sea. My confidence was sinking into the depths of the cold, dark, salty sea.

"I've known Remus longer than you…and I know he doesn't think like that," Lily stood up. "And…you are definitely not ugly, you are not stupid, and you are not desperate."

"But, I'm handicapped." I sighed. Even uttering the truth hurt like nails being driven into my spine.

"No…you said you were crippled," Lily gazed at me with her young, vivacious eyes. But behind the youthful appearance, I could see something rare and special. Lily had wisdom in her eyes. "The thing on you that is crippled cannot be seen by the naked eye." Lily took a deep breath. "Tina, you have a crippled heart."

"A what?" I said incredulously.

"A crippled heart," Lily repeated.

"What does that…?"

"Just think about it for a while," Lily cut me off. "I'm going to go to the library and I suggest that you take a shower and get to bed,"

Lily left the room, leaving me all alone, my only companions being my swirling thoughts. As Lily shut the door, I sat on the bed…utterly befuddled.

…

Remus' POV

I knew that last night's transformation had been an exhausting one, but when I woke up in my bed I wondered why I was feeling so crummy. My back hurt terribly and my entire body felt like a bowl of Jell-O, but the awful feeling wasn't a physical pain…it was an emotional cactus up my butt.

An image of Sirius snogging Tina flashed before my eyes. I had found the cactus.

"DAMN IT!" I roared as I leapt out of bed. "SIRIUS!" I threw on a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and stepped into a pair of brown flip-flops.

"Moony?" Peter was brushing his teeth. We were the only two in the room.

"What?!" I snapped.

Peter spit out his toothpaste and threw his toothbrush down. He scurried over to where I stood and gave me a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," I tried to calm myself down. I hated being irrational.

"Last night," Peter patted me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't be okay…I mean…Paddy nabbed your girl!"

Instead of protesting with, "Tina's _not_ my girl!" I instead replied nonchalantly with,

"I'm going to be fine, Wormtail," I slapped on a smile. "But…I can't say the same for Sirius."

Peter let out a terrified squeak. "_Moony! _You can't do that!"

"Who says I can't?" I challenged him.

"I do," Peter said with a gulp.

"Peter," I said, using his proper name to make a point. "He kissed Tina right in front of me…while I transformed! How do you think that makes me feel? Do you think I wanted to be reminded that I can never be with her because of…" I tried to remain calm. "Sirius can have anyone…and I know that. But I can't have anyone…I have no one. I'm not supposed to have anyone…I'm supposed to be alone."

"You're not, Moony," Peter got on tiptoe to put his arm around me. "Tina likes you much more than Padfoot."

"Not anymore," I laughed dryly. "I...I…turned her down,"

Peter's eyes widened. "What?!" He was flabbergasted. "You did _what_?!"

"She asked me…" I swallowed a nasty lump in my throat. "…to go have coffee. I…turned her down…because it was a full moon."

"How did she react?" Peter inquired.

"I think I hurt her feelings," I rubbed my forehead and groaned. "But I guess I'd hurt Tina more if I ever attacked her."

"You wouldn't attack her," Peter protested. "If she knew about your condition, she'd be smart enough to stay away during a full moon."

"I couldn't ever tell her!" The _idea _even made my blood freeze. "If she knew…"

"Why shouldn't she accept you?"

"I'm a werewolf…I'm dangerous." I stated blandly.

"No…you're _Remus_…and you're a fun, nice, smart, awesome guy," Peter encouraged me.

I took what Peter said to heart and requested,

"Peter? Could I be alone for a little while?"

Peter nodded and left the room so I could ponder the meaning of my life.


End file.
